Just Because I'm Protective Doesn't Mean I'm Mean
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Heaven proves this to Splix when she terrifies him at first. Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)


**guestsurprise, who owns Splix, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Heaven, and Angel.**

* * *

 **Just Because I'm Protective Doesn't Mean I'm Mean**

"Okay, so I need to head out and get some Valentine's Day decorations and stuff to make a heart cake and cookies," Rachel said to Ditto and Splix. "Do you guys want to come with me and Rook?"

"No thanks," Splix said politely. "We'll hold down the fort for you."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "If any trouble comes up, give us a call."

"We will," Ditto promised.

Not long after, the two Splixsons were playing a scavenger hunt game and Splix took the tunnels down to the To'kustars' bedroom, looking for a big paperclip when he suddenly heard crying and turned to see a To'kustar sitting on the floor and crying, but she didn't look like a normal To'kustar and Splix gasped. "A baby To'kustar?" He asked himself.

It was very rare for any other aliens to meet a baby To'kustar and Splix felt worried as the little one was crying. Carefully climbing down off the bed to the floor, he approached her. "Hey, kiddo, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

Hearing the new voice, Angel opened her eyes, sniffling and still crying a little, but at least she wasn't wailing and Splix saw why she was distressed. She had a cut on her arm and it looked painful. "Oh, dear," he said and pulled out his first aid kit. "How did you get hurt, kiddo?"

Angel pointed to the desk and Splix guessed that she had been trying to use the desk to climb up and had fallen, getting cut in the process. "Okay, don't worry," he said gently. "I'll fix up your boo-boo."

He was surprised when Angel sat still and he walked over to her arm, trying to see what kind of a bandage he should use and if he had enough wrapping to wrap it up afterwards, but before he could even begin, a tall To'kustar came in and gasped sharply. "What are you doing?!" She asked sharply, making him jump. "You hurt my child!"

"No! No, I didn't!" He protested, panicking at seeing the angry mother.

Angel began crying again and Splix quickly left, not wanting to face the wrath of an angry To'kustar, but he felt horrible that he was unable to help the little one. He soon ran into Ditto, who had also heard Angel cry. "What's going on?" He asked.

"I was trying to help a baby To'kustar and her mother came in, thinking I had hurt her baby," Splix said.

Ditto's eyes widened. "Wait. A baby To'kustar?" He asked. "Oh, you must mean Angel."

He then looked concerned. "I'm sure Heaven didn't mean to scare you," he said. "She's just really protective of her daughter and…sometimes jumps to conclusions."

"Well, far be it from me to get between a protective mother and her injured child," Splix said, trying to hide how badly shaken he was.

"Come on," Ditto said. "Let's go see them. I'll explain to Heaven that you were just trying to help."

"No, that's not necessary," Splix said. "I've…I've got some things to do."

But Ditto didn't give up and he went down the tunnels to where he found Heaven gently bandaging her daughter's arm and Angel had mostly calmed down, but still looked a bit upset. "Hi, Heaven," he said. "Hi, Angel."

Hearing his voice, the little one perked up, but then cocked her head, seeing he wasn't the Splixson from before, but she still crawled towards him and reached for him. "Up?" She asked.

He looked unsure, but then looked at Heaven. "Is that okay?" He asked.

Heaven blinked, stunned that her daughter wasn't afraid of the Splixson, even though she saw he wasn't the Splixson she had first seen near Angel, but she nodded and Ditto adjusted the settings on Angel's bracelet so that she shrank down and he then picked her up, holding her as she hugged him. "Hey, kiddo," he said softly. "I heard my cousin came to see you."

"Your cousin?" Heaven asked warily.

"Yeah," Ditto said. "Heaven, he was just trying to help Angel when he saw she was hurt. He'd never hurt anyone and he definitely wouldn't hurt a baby."

She let out a sigh and sat down, using the bracelet on her wrist to adjust her height down so that she wasn't so tall. "I've got to stop jumping to conclusions like that," she said.

"You were just protective of Angel," he said gently. "And to be fair, you hadn't yet met my cousin."

"Still, I should have let him explain what he was doing," she said, looking remorseful. "Can you ask him to come down?"

"That might be easier said than done," he admitted. "I offered to come down here with him, but he declined."

Heaven looked forlorn until Ditto came over. "But…there is a way to get Splix to see you're a friendly To'kustar," he said with a smile.

"How?" She asked.

"He's very ticklish."

Hearing that, Heaven perked up. "I'm listening," she said.

"How about I call Rachel and she, Rook, and I can take Angel to the park while you get Splix to see that you're really a nice person?" Ditto suggested. "Does she have an I.D. Mask?"

Heaven instantly fitted one to her daughter's face, giving her daughter the appearance of a cute, nearly one-year-old girl with red hair and green eyes and dressed in an adorable pink shirt and little purple jeans and white socks and shoes on her feet. Ditto put on his I.D. Mask, which gave him the appearance of a young man in his late teens and made him taller. "Okay, I'll transport you as soon as Rachel gives the okay," Heaven said.

When Rachel heard what they were planning, she and Rook instantly agreed and Ditto and Angel were safely transported to Rook's Proto Truk and they headed for the park. "I hope Heaven can catch Splix," Ditto said softly.

Rook smiled. "To'kustars are very persistent when they have a target in mind," he said. "And Heaven is good at finding the person she wants to talk to."

Rachel nodded and grinned. "Did you tell Heaven that Splix is ticklish?" She asked.

He nodded. "Is Heaven good at tickling?" He asked.

"Are Way Big and Ultimate Way Big master ticklers?" The owner of the Grant Mansion asked with a smile.

Ditto grinned. "Oh, boy," he said, making Rachel and Rook laugh in amusement, which made Angel giggle too.

Back at the mansion, Splix was looking for Ditto. "Ditto, where are you, cous?" He asked, checking outside, but not finding him, he went back up to Plumber HQ. Suddenly, Magister Tennyson got an alert and turned to Splix.

"Splix, I'm sorry, but there was a call that just came in," he said. "It's Ditto."

Splix was instantly alert. "What happened?" He asked.

"There's an S.O.S. that came from the Grant Mansion," the older gentleman said. "It says that Ditto is in trouble."

Hearing that, Splix nodded and ran for the transport beams. "I'm ready," he said.

Nodding, Magister Tennyson teleported him to the mansion, smiling as he had gotten a call from Heaven and had agreed to help her get Splix to give her a chance to make it up to him.

Arriving at the mansion, Splix made copies of himself and ran all over the large house, searching for his cousin. "Ditto! Where are you?" He asked in a panic.

Not finding him, he raced for the living room and his clones merged back into himself before he heard someone behind him and turned to find a smiling Heaven looking at him. Splix's eyes widened and he began stumbling backwards. "How…How are you…? That's not possible!" He said.

Knowing he was shocked about her adjusted height, she smiled. "It's possible with shrink and grow technology," she said. "Oh, and I got Rachel's okay to put the mansion on lockdown. All the doors and windows are locked."

Splix swallowed hard as he realized what that meant. He was now trapped with a To'kustar who looked determined to catch him. He quickly turned and began running. Heaven waited a few seconds and then took off after him. "Splix, wait!" She called out to him. "Stop! I won't hurt you!"

Panicking, the Splixson ran as if his species natural predator was on his tail, but Heaven wasn't one to give up easily and she easily caught up to him and went to grab him, but he managed to dodge her attempt and ran into another room, quickly splitting into several clones and scattering. When Heaven saw this, she grew thoughtful and then remembered Ditto said his cousin was ticklish. "Well, if there's more of you, that means there's more of you for me to tickle!" She said, grabbing the nearest clone and immediately tickling his stomach.

When she did so, all the clones began laughing and rolling on the floor as she tickled the clone in her arms. "Well, well. So no matter how many of you there are, you are all very ticklish," she said with a smile before blowing a raspberry into the clone's neck.

That made him squeak and some of the other clones suddenly began tickling Heaven's feet, making her jump and release the clone as she laughed and the clones all took off fast with Splix somewhere among them. "Oh, I don't give up that easily, Splix," she said. "I'm going to find you."

The Splixson continued making clones and tried all the windows and doors, but they were all locked and his clones weren't really deterring Heaven as he hoped. "Aha!" He heard her exclaim and saw her at the top of the stairs. "Here I come, Splix!" She singsonged.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He cried out fearfully and ran before falling to his knees in exhaustion and all his clones merged back into him. Quickly, he got up and ran around the hallway until he was opposite of where Heaven was and then raced upstairs, which she saw and then saw him go into Rachel's room. Racing up to catch up, she was just in time to see him go down the tunnel to the To'kustars' quarters and she giggled.

"Well, that will make it easier to catch you," she said and took the mansion off lockdown, heading outside and growing to her full size before pushing a giant rock aside to reveal the outside entrance to underneath the house and she slipped inside, putting the rock back in place and then going over to sit on the bed, waiting patiently for Splix, who came sliding down a moment later and before he knew it, he was caught in two large white hands. "Gotcha," Heaven said.

The poor Splixson squeaked and curled up fearfully, looking ready to faint and the female To'kustar didn't want that. "Don't you want to meet me?" She asked softly. "I've heard a lot about you from Ditto and he told me you were trying to help my daughter earlier."

He didn't move, but Heaven only smiled gently. "He also told me you're very ticklish," she said, making him look up at her. "So, you either give me a chance to make it up to you, or I'll tickle you silly."

Splix took that moment to see he could jump to the large bed beneath them and he quickly did so. Seeing this, Heaven shrunk down again to her human size and when Splix landed on the bed, she caught him. "Oh, no you don't," she said with a smile. "You're not escaping me that easily."

She blew a big raspberry into his neck and Splix squeaked before giggling and his laughter grew as Heaven continued tickling him, wiggling her fingers into his underarms, ribs, and sides playfully as he squirmed and squealed with laughter, especially when she blew raspberries into his stomach. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" She cooed at him. "You're very ticklish."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Splix laughed, arching his back when Heaven blew another big raspberry into his stomach before she wrapped an arm around his ankles and began tickling his feet.

"EEEEE! NOT THAHAHAHAHAT!" He pleaded through his laughter.

The female To'kustar giggled. "Well, I'll stop if you promise to stay put and listen to me," she said with a smile, tickling his stomach again.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LET GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" He pleaded.

"Nope," she said, gently turning him onto his stomach and reaching her hands for his shoulder blades, tickling him there.

He let out an unmanly shriek and started squirming desperately to get away. "Oh? Did I find your tickle spot, Splix?" Heaven asked sweetly, knowing by his laughter now that she had. "Are your little shoulder blades ticklish?"

Splix began to lose his breath and tears came to his eyes and he tried to plead again, but Heaven noticed that he was at his limit and stopped, gently pinning him down to keep him from getting away but she also began gently rubbing his back and he let out a sigh as he started to calm down. She smiled at him. "Splix, will you give me a chance to show you that just because I'm protective of my daughter, it doesn't mean I'm a mean person?" She asked.

He lifted up his head. "You're going to tickle me to death if I say 'no', aren't you?" He asked without heat.

Heaven giggled. "Well, I'll bring out the feathers," she said.

Splix tiredly laughed. "You're as bad as your brothers," he said.

"Thank you," she said. "I learned from them."

Chuckling, he sighed and went to sit up, feeling her help him and he was soon sitting comfortably and he looked up at the female To'kustar. "I didn't hurt Angel," he said. "She pointed to the desk over there and I figured she had been trying to climb up it and fell and got cut as a result."

Heaven nodded. "She's starting to climb," she said with a chuckle before looking a bit saddened. "I'm sorry I accused you of hurting my daughter."

"It's okay," he said. "You were just being protective."

"Yes, but sometimes I let that protectiveness get in the way of my judgment and I jump to conclusions too fast," she said softly.

"Wanna know a secret?" Splix said. "I used to do the same when Ditto and I were little. I was very protective of him and sometimes acted before thinking."

That made Heaven feel better and she hugged him before hearing Rook's Proto Truk pull up. "Rachel, Rook, and Ditto are back along with my daughter," she said. "Why don't we go greet them?"

The three entered with Ditto carrying Angel and found Splix and Heaven waiting for them and they greeted them happily. Angel, seeing Splix, squealed happily and reached for him. He looked at Heaven, who nodded her consent. Smiling, he turned and accepted Angel from Ditto. "Hello, Angel," he said.

"Uncle!" She said happily, hugging him happily.

Rachel smiled. "She likes you," she said.

"Which means she knows you're part of the family and that she doesn't have to be afraid of you," said Rook, also smiling.

"I'm glad of that," Heaven said, kneeling and hugging Splix. "Because my daughter has just gained an amazing uncle."

Splix blushed at that, but smiled, seeing that Heaven had accepted him too and he in turn accepted her as she was really just as nice as her brothers and the rest of the family.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
